User behavior and general posting guidelines
Uboachan users and staff want to keep the imageboard a cozy, yet adult place where people are expected to behave and respect each other despite the reputation imageboards have; this doesn't mean the site is a hugbox where everyone will love you either though. Treading that middle ground is important, so here are some things to keep in mind: Use of slurs/Discrimination Slurring has been the subject of intense debate in the past. Like most imageboards, we don't believe in egregious censorship, so the use of any kind of word is allowed unless you are using it to destructively attack or provoke other users. Uboachan is an anonymous imageboard, so you may come across the word "faggot" sometimes, however, it is a place to discuss Yume Nikki, fiction, mental health and other specific subjects. Your prejudices are not related to those topics and don't benefit discussion. '''We don't party for SJW or Anti-SJW interests, we simply want to keep discussion fruitful. Using slurs continuously for no reason, or being unironically racist may get you a ban. For the same reason, this is not the place to be offended if you hear slurs either, it is still an anonymous imageboard. '''Not following this specific guideline is known to attract actual racists, bigots and SJWs, types of character that don't belong in the community. Politics Just like the previous topic, discussion about politics is not encouraged, it is not a secret our users have different political views, but heated discussions can get out of hand quick and harm the environment we want to create. Not following this specific guideline is known to attract political fanatics, fundamentalists and other kinds of lunatics that don't belong in the community. Religion Same as politics, but while religion could in some cases be material for discussion in /x/, those cases are specific and rare. Not following this specific guideline is known to attract religious fanatics, inquisitors, fundamentalists and other kinds of lunatics that don't belong in the community. Posting your Yume Nikki fangame (YNFG) We have seen it all, and we know most people who talk about making a YNFG don't even start development. Of those who do start most won't finish, so unless you want anons to roll their eyes at yet another pointless thread, try to have at least a couple screenshots of the game. That way users can tell you are actually serious about creating a game and not just here to promote your DA. That shouldn't be a problem, after all, you are interested in making your game, right? Collabs It's one thing to request help when you've show your idea has a certain level of development behind it. If you have screenshots and know what you're doing, that is alright. However, it's another thing if you post about your game idea and request a programmer/eventer, artist, and musician to "help" you when you actually just want us to make the game for you. If you try this we'll laugh at you for a week and I'll probably have to write an article about you here, so just don't. Feedback We are not Tumblr; we won't automatically like everything you do; expect feedback to be blunt and honest, but not "anon hate" either, this means we will tell you if we like what we see or not and why. Do not reveal your age (or any personal info) unless absolutely necessary Our users are pretty chill, however, we are still a bunch of anonymous strangers to you, and that is not a mystery. We are visited by Frogs, Wizards, and other strange characters that may like to cause trouble. You don't want some guy rifting through your facebook pictures and making creepy videos about you (yes this has happened). Besides, this is known to cause drama and our mods will BAN anyone known to be under 18. External drama Did any of the users in Discord insult you? Did you have an argument with someone outside of the boards? We DON'T care! Post about this and we will laugh at you. Keep emojis to a minimum, or better yet, don't use them Emojis are associated with normies, facebook and Reddit, and while we have nothing against them, the use of emojis tends to derail conversations, which brings me to the next point... IRONIC SHITPOSTING IS STILL SHITPOSTING Keep your shitposting in taste and clever, don't just go on the boards posting templates, copypasta and low-effort stuff; you will be met with a negative response by both the users and staff. /ot/ is more lax on shitposting, but even /ot/ has standards. See the catalog to get an idea of what is allowed. Do not post your Discord server outside the Discord thread It's this one [https://uboachan.net/hikki/res/1715.html https://uboachan.net/hikki/res/1715.html] and DO NOT POST NON-PERMANENT DISCORD INVITES OR YOU WILL BE BANNED. This applies to your soundcloud and any other type of personal soliciting as well. You can whine about moderation in /sugg/ Just remember, if both users and staff disagree with you, don't expect "freedom of speech" to have a lot of weight. We respond to the interests of this site. You're not entitled to anything here expect your anonymity. Uboachan is a private entity; the use of our boards is a privilege, not a right. Do not encourage others to become NEET or hikikomori Advising or encouraging people to become NEET or getting NEETbux is strictly forbidden. /hikki/ is meant to help people get out of NEETdom or tough spots, not get into them. We want /hikki/ to be a positive and healthy experience for our users, especially after the fall of /n/, and while being a NEET doesn't mean anything bad on its own, not everyone will have a healthy response to the isolation, economical impact and other factors associated with it. Do not encourage others to use drugs Similar to the previous point, not everyone will know how to handle this and you may fuck their lives up. Simply discussing the subject is fine and many anons like to report their experiences in /yume/ on the influence, but encouraging or advising people to do drugs is not only a liability to the users and the site, but to yourself. Be smart. NO ILLEGAL CONTENT OF ANY KIND Don't post delicious cake, cheese pizza, or anything that breaks U.S laws. Do not announce your suicide in the boards Announcing or advertising your suicide attempt on the boards is not only something selfish, but a strictly forbidden act. Besides being a very touchy situation for users, staff, and the sysop alike, everyone can be held liable for your act, resulting in a huge legal mess and a headache for anyone involved. Discussing the topic of suicide is acceptable, but encouraging people or advertising suicide is strictly forbidden. You are worth it, don't give up on life, be there for us. - Anonymous List of characters known not to fit well in the boards Uboachan anons are not actually the same person, which means our opinions about everybody below varies a lot, however, they simply don't represent the userbase's standard of discussion: * Nazis * Vocal bigots of any kind * Religious extremists of any kind * Social Justice Warriors of any kind * Incels * Extremist Wizards * Frogs/Stereotypical Reddit troll * Stereotypical 4chan troll * People who get extremely butthurt at innocuous stuff UNDER CONSTRUCTION Category:Site guidelines